Zeru and chu
by Dawn of the werewolf
Summary: Yu yu Hakusho Zeru and chu yaoi  Me: *smiles and sipps dew*   Zeru and chu: why did you write this?  Me: Cause i can and did. *smile as the steal my dew.*  zeru: arent we forgeting somthing?  Me and chu: *confused glances*  Me oh Rate and review plz and !


Zeru x Chu fan fiction

I own nothing of YuYu Hakusho!

I was lying in our training room before we left for the dark tounrment. I was treating a wound I got from fighting with roto.

"Damn! IT HURTS!" I said as I pour the poxide of the wound I bit my lip. My hands were I on the towel I was squezzing when I felt a firm gentle hand grab my ankle and dry I opened my to see chu.

"Easy, zeru. I know it stings. " he said and dried off the proxide. He wraped my leg in a bandage. I was in my training shorts, my chest and abs exposed my legs aginst chus hand were like a ghost's I fought back the tears as he finshed.

"thanks Chu." I said and smiled . I got up only to trip forward into chu's waiting arms. I put my hands on his chest he was so well built.

"Chu" I said blushing. Chu kissed my lips. He was so gentle in his kiss I felt my mind say no but my body say yes. I put my arms on his shoulder he laid me on the floor. I looked up at him. He took off his shirt. I felt my self blush while I asked "Are you drunk?"

"Nah, mate. I'm sober. But if drunk you mean hornier then a boar in heat the yeah, I'm drunk on you." he kissed my neck. I moaned wanting more of him. He pulled off my training shorts and played with my dick.

"Chu…it…feels…. great…harder." I moaned. I felt his lips in my chest then my abs then he to my dick in his mouth. He raced his hands around my thighs. He spread my legs over his shoulders. I laid back and but my lip to stop from moaning. After moments I came in his mouth. I panted to cool my body off. Only to gasp as felt his fingers probe in me. I was blushing I was virgin at this. I grip the towel I had and garbed and put it in my mouth. I bit down as hard as I could. Then an idea popped into my head I reach for his belt and un did them and took his dick in my mouth. I heard him moan while he went into my ass with his fingers. I sucked hard and used my hand to rub his shaft I felt him swell in my mouth. I felt him came after I deep thorted him. He moaned on last time I sollowed his cum.

"Zeru. That felt amazing." I kissed him his facial hair tickled my face I felt his tounge beg for entrance to my mouth. I let him in he thrust his tounge in as I pulled off his pant he stoped at his knees he went over to the jacket and pulled out a bottle of lube. I saw him rub around my ass and on his eraction. I smiled he rolled me over and gruided himself in I screamed to let him know it hurt. He was going slow. I felt my body begin to relax he leaned down and kissed my ear.

"Chu…faster.,…please." I moaned he lifted me up and sat on his butt on the floor he had my legs sread over his thighs I moaned and stoked my self. He reached over and stoked me as well I stoped and kisse d his earlobe I bit t to show him I loved it. I felt my self came but chu was not done yet he laid me down and went in me. He grabed my legs behind the knees and thushted hard and deep I moaned as he hit my prostae with such force. I felt him sweel in in me he kissed my neck and race a hand though mmy blond hair I must of cum agin I saw white on is chest I felt something hit my prostae gland I felt him arch as he came . Chu collaped next to me. I laid on his chest. His arms wraping me up in an embrace he picked me up and we went to hisroom. I felt sleepy.

"Chu. I'm so tired." I said and wraped my arms around his neck.

"Sex'll do that to a man. Any way by the way you maoned this is your first?" he asked. I blushed. "it's ok I flet how tight you were." he laid me down on his bed I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I felt chu's arms wrap around my waist I must have rolled over and felt his chest hair on my face. I kissed his lips in my sleep and

Line break

Rinku saw the mess in the training room. He went to ggo look for his frieinds Chu andzeru. He knocked on chu's door to find no answer he opened he door to see zeru asleep in chus arm.

'I knew I heard Zeru scream.' he closed the door and wenbt to the trsing rooma nd bought them their clothes he sat them down on the floor and saw zeru's leg wound had alittle bleed coming out of the bandages. He left and cooked breakfest for the team.


End file.
